deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Swg66/Swg66's Aftermath: Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés
In This Aftermath I will address what I feel what was portrayed well and what wasn't in Ivan the Terrible vs Hernan Cortes. The Good I'll start with what I really liked in this match, and that is they finally had proper mail armor for a warrior. They didn't come out and say it but on the up sloe inspection I could see the rivets in the armor. Granted the armor was pierced but all the situation are situations where mail can be pierced, on horse back the sword manged to do some light damge to it, naturally the gun went through and the Alabarda spike would punch through to at least some degree. The only point it was pierced when I don't think it would have was when the dummy was pulled of it's horse, but I'll attribute that to a lack of padding. I loved the match-lock test and showed that these weapons can can accurate and loved that we actully got to see a good armor piercing shot against steel armor, we kinda got to see it with the Blunderbuss in season one but it wasn't really the same. The sword test was really good as well, and showed a straight sword can preform as well as a curved sword in slicing. But the Espada Ropera test on horse back was a little disappointing, the expert had just shown it's ability to slice effectively and goes for a thrust on horse back and doesn't get a good shot. He probably could of decapitated the dummy with slice, but the saber was really cool to see on horse back. The pole arm test was better than the sword test in my opinion. I really liked the Halberd test compared to the Bardiche. I really liked how Mac put it, bascially saying if you can do it with less it's pointless to use more. The Bardiche was cool to watch against the dummy but feel pretty flat against the mount warrior. The halberd on the other hand, that's the first time I've seen a stab take a head off, really cool. I enjoyed the final fight and it was probably the entertaining of all the fights this season, with Ivan using his own man as a human shield and pulling an man in half to go into the fight and Cortes pick-pocketing Ivan's body. The Bad I don't have much bad to say about this episode but there are few issues I have. On the mail armor I'm glad they finally used riveted mail but this brings up something not so much wrong with the episode but a issue with the series. Why if Ivan can get it didn't other warriors like William the Conqueror? This is irritating to me. Also I wished they had do the test a little better, using padding under the armor. But at least they finally got it. Another thing I really didn't like about this episode was how I feel like the armor in general seemed at least to me kinda over looked. Any test involving the armor where all weapons test. I wished they'd cover the armor to some degree like they did the Joan of Arc vs William the Conqueror and Genghis Khan vs Hannibal. Finally I wish they'd just tell us the kill numbers of the weapons like they did in the first two season instead of the percentage comparison. In the final numbers Ivan's gun and sword both outperformed Cortes, granted the in pole arms Cortes did do significantly better, I just wish they would put the actual kill numbers up it would just be less confusing. Overall On the whole I think this was there best ancient matchup this season and by far the most accurate in terms of weapons and armors out of the three ancient fights they had this season. Granted Ivan lost by a pretty decent margin, this I feel was do to his poor mental health and generally being weaker in the X-factors, at least the ones we saw, rather than his weapons. I'd give this one a 4.5 out of 5. Category:Blog posts